Egderp Gets A Date
by craycraypotatolad
Summary: In which John treats Dave's fracture and go out and be fluffy and cute and hella gay


John POV~~~

Telephones rang, nurses rushed through the hallways, and baby cries floated throughout the hospital as I try to consentrate. For about a year now I've been working in the ortho department, but there never was a day where I could actually focus. Everyone is hyped up on coffee! However, the busy bee's and extra noise weren't all that was distracting me.

Everyday, at around 2:00, My lunch break, a tall, handsome blonde goes for a jog and passes my office window. I know I'd never have a chance with someone that hot, but that doesnt mean I can't dream! I mean, his physical appearance was simply flawless! I smirk, knowing he's probably a douchebag. Most hot guys are anyway. I stop stalking the hottie and go about looking at my schedual, trying to not look after him again. Then thats when I heard it. The scream.

Apparently, the young blonde didn't notice an SUV coming out of their driveway and got his leg ran over. The woman in the SUV claimed that she was not at all texting and she totally heard the poor man screaming and not My Chemical Romance. I roll my eyes. Some people. Though I'm not exactly disapointed, the blonde has been put on my schedual! I might actually get to figure out if he's a douche or not. I already know he is though. His shades practically scream douchebag.

I decide to take a look over his medical information. Apparently, his name is Dave Strider. I chuckle a bit at this. Dork. He's 6' 7, a few inches taller than me. Caught the flu a few years back. 26 years old, a year younger than I. Interesting. I tuck away his info into my coat- like a badass might I add - and swoop in the room rather triumphantly.

"Hello, Dave was it?" I ask. He looks up at me, well at least I think he does, and just nods, obviously not in the best mood. "Mhm. Well, I'm , and it appears to me that you have... gotten in an accident." I shake my head as I say this. He won't be able to run past my window anymore. "Nah, everythings just dandy, " Dave says in a sarcastic tone, and smirks. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Doc." He says in an ignorant tone. Yup. g.  
>"Actually, its Egbert, sir, and I do have to be formal! You are my patient!" I say, trying to show my disgust.<br>"Haha, says the one who watches me from their office everyday while I work out. Thats really formal of you, _Egderp_~"

Immediately my face flushes red, like an idiot, and he chuckles.  
>"Don't think I didnt catch you, pervert! Anyway, could ya hurry up? My leg is kind of in all kinds of pain right now." He says, his forehead beginning to perspire.<br>"O-Oh!" I gasp as I get the things I need to treat the fracture. I then proceed to do the doctor thing.  
>"nGH", Dave mutters as I pop the bone in place, and stick in the IV. I then put on the basic casting and sit in my chair.<br>"What the FUCK, man? Couldn't you have given me some kind of a warning?" He growls, and I just smirk.  
>"Well, I give the countdown priveledge to kids, since they are the majority of my patients who get anxious."<p>

"Pft, whatever. Just because of that comment I'm not gonna ask you out on a date." He says, a slight smirk coming onto his face.  
>"Well, <em>Stridork<em>, I guess you're dateless!" I giggle. Oh my god I giggled.  
>His face seems to light up at my slip, leaving me blushing again. Bastard. Stop being hot.<br>"Well, I guess I'll just have to make an exception~" Dave says in a seductive tone, sending a slight shiver up my spine.  
>"...Ok", I manage, but that doesn't keep me from hiding my wide grin.<br>"How about a movie?" I suggest.  
>"You like horror movies?"<p>

He chuckles.  
>God damn it.<br>"Alright, a horror movie , your pick, at the movie theater down the block. Lets meet at 7:15, tomorrow. Sound good?".  
>I nod, heart thumping wildly.<br>He smiles a genuine smile.  
>Cute.<br>"W-well... uh... a nurse will give you a bill and uh... yeah. See ya tomorrow!", I stutter as I exit the room. Damn that Strider. I walked in as cool as a flopping cucumber, and now I'm a stuttering shota boy. No I don't read shouja manga shut up.

I walk to my office, sit in my chair, and sink. I've got a good five minutes until my next appointment, so I can relax and take in all the impossible things that just happened.

Omg.


End file.
